Over the years there have been numerous wrenches developed which have multiple size capabilities. For example, an adjustable open end wrench has a fixed jaw member and a movable jaw member which is adjustable to engage with many different size work pieces. This type of wrench has a large wrench head for adjustability and strength which requires additional clearance around a work piece for engagement of the wrench head and/or additional work space for the wrench to swing and turn for re-engagement, than that of a conventional wrench having a single size. In addition, this type of “open end” adjustable wrench is much weaker than a closed end or “box” type wrench and will frequently slip upon a work piece being turned resulting in work piece deformation and/or wrench wear.
An adjustable “box” type wrench has a fixed jaw member and a movable jaw member which is adjustable to engage with many different size work pieces. This type of wrench also has a large wrench head for adjustability and strength, which requires additional clearance around a work piece for engagement of the wrench head and/or additional work space for the wrench to swing and turn for re-engagement, than that of a conventional wrench having a single size.
There are also many other known multi-size and/or multi-socket wrenches including those with a cluster of sockets at each end of the wrench. These also require additional clearance around the work piece for engagement of the socket(s) and/or additional work space for the wrench to swing and turn for re-engagement, than that of a conventional wrench having a single socket or size.
Accordingly, there is a need for a better multi-size wrench which does not require additional clearance around a work piece for engagement of the wrench head or socket(s) and/or additional work space for the wrench to swing and turn for re-engagement, than that of a conventional wrench having a single socket or size.